


Luna's Farewell

by Tumbledork



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledork/pseuds/Tumbledork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had a thought, a very sad thought. A thought about what happens to Luna at the end of the game. I have no closure, not a single bit of rest over this since I wonder about what happened to her. So why not give her some spotlight? She's the most endearing thing ever and I think some closure is well-deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna's Farewell

Luna's Farewell

Tumbledork

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hi Luna, great to see you again..." The Transistor spoke, causing the process to perk her ears up and make her way over to the standing woman. "Good girl." Red kneeled down, running a hand along Luna's back and smiling brightly. The process wagged her tail, swinging it in the air as she made a small bounce of joy, following up with a small bark. This was a happy moment for her, since Luna ends up missing the two so much. Why did a process show such emotions? How did she develop a non-hostile nature, while other Fetch seemed to attack without mercy.

Red began to stand up, looking towards the exit with a sad expression. "Luna, be a good girl now. We're going to be gone for awhile." The Transistor spoke, and Luna replied with a bark. "Stay girl, stay." She had a hard time accepting they had to leave her each time, poor thing only wanted more attention. "Bye Luna, if we're not back then... See you in the country, Luna."

Days passed, then it turned into weeks, and finally months. Luna, had never felt so alone in her entire life. All she wanted was her favorite person in the entire world to come back. The process began to pace a bit, trying to relieve her stress, but it was hopeless. With one look towards the exit, maybe she might actually find them this way. Perhaps it would take one small step towards finding them. As she began walking towards the exit, it felt like she wasn't supposed to be doing this. Even if it meant punishment...

Luna found herself outside the room after one dash. 

This was a whole new world, made up of nothing but stark white blocks. Lonely, empty, no one around. Luna began to smell around, walking about and trying to find a trace. Time was lost, no signs of day or night ever showed as Cloudbank remained at a halt. The process found herself poking around corners and climbing over blocks in attempts, no sign of Red or The Transistor. As she looked up towards the sky, she let out a sad howl.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea leaving the Sandbox, considering it felt heavier as she moved on. Leaving the room was the most terrible idea she ever had. Something inside of her was bringing her down, as if it was shutting down due to the environment. The process have done their job, taking back all of Cloudbank. What else did they need? Perhaps it was time to shut down, no more need of them anymore. Luna, she didn't want to go down just yet. She needed to see Red one more time, just once and she could pass on happily.

It was pure luck she saw a familiar brown jacket, along with bright red hair with it. The process tried to run over, but she only went with a small trot. Luna never had been so happy, seeing Red once more. A small bark, a weak one she could only muster without feeling heavy. No response. Another bark, and a familiar light sparked softly, along with a familiar voice that made her wag her tail lightly. 

"Hiya Luna... Guess this is the last time we'll meet, huh?" The Transistor spoke, noticing Luna nuzzling up against Red softly. "Surprised I lasted this long, all considering." A whimper left the process, looking up at the woman and trying to make her wake up. "You miss her too? I do too." She began softly smelling her, moving against her hand and letting out a sad sigh as the voice continued.

"Luna, look beside Red." Right next to the woman, was a well-dressed man and his eyes were closed too. "That's me, girl. That's me." Luna moved over, smelling him and began to move between them without hesitation. Her light began fading, slowly her color turning dimmer with each minute. "You tired as well? I can tell, you poor thing came all this way to find us..." A small wag of her tail, Luna rested her chin on the man's lap.

"Good girl, best friend..." The Transistor chuckled, the red light turning a deep maroon as it began to talk slower. Luna had began resting softly, her light finally gave out as it spoke one last time: "...See you in the country, Luna." Then it was gone, all the light faded and the city stopped entirely. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Gold fields of grains, gently blowing in the winds as Luna opened her eyes. She looked around, feeling as if that massive weight was lifted from her. Giving a stretch and looking about, Luna began to walk about. Where was this? What even is this place, because it's a rather peaceful. A small farm came into view, with a couple in sight. This made her perk up, letting out a bark and making a dash over to them. 

The two looked over and smiles came across their faces. "Oh my goodness, Luna!" The woman exclaimed, kneeling down and letting the process run right into her and almost knock her over from her joy. "Luna, calm down girl, down!" Red laughed as she began cuddling up to Luna's ridiculous antics of nuzzling and loud whimpers. The man nearby looked down with a smile, extending a hand to her.

"Hiya Luna, great to see you again..."

 


End file.
